<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nailguns and hidden blades by Valleria99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058092">Nailguns and hidden blades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleria99/pseuds/Valleria99'>Valleria99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scandal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hidden Blades, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleria99/pseuds/Valleria99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously? I tell you to go on a date with her and keep her busy and you tell her how you’d like to torture her?” Her voice was dripping exasperation and Charlie had the decency to look slightly chastised.</p><p>“I got carried away. Did you see her skin? It’d look so pretty marred with scars.”</p><p>Quinn sighed, but conceded his point with a waved hand. The woman’s skin would look divine with torture scars and her eyes would look so pretty while she was begging. Not that either of them would torture an innocent.</p><p>Inspired by Scandal Season 4 Episode 16 It's good to be kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie/Quinn Perkins, Quinn Perkins &amp; Huck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nailguns and hidden blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Mad_Enough/gifts">Just_Mad_Enough</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just binged through the series in a week and fell absolutely in love with Quinn/ Charlie. Seeing as there's close to no fanfiction in this fandom and even less about these two, I made it my mission to change that.<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/>(Also Just_Mad_Enough's story inspired me, so I thought I'd mention them)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Oh no, something’s wrong, she’s leaving,“ Quinn hissed into her communicator. Huck grunted and told her that he’d be finished any minute and would be out long before she’d make her way home.</p><p>Consideringly she looked at Charlie, who was still sitting at his table looking mildly confused.</p><p>“Oh, what the hell,” she muttered and got out of her car, joining her not-quite-ex.</p><p>He looked up at her and smiled one of his – in her opinion – utterly irresistible half-smiles. “Robin, what an unexpected pleasure.” She rolled her eyes, sat down across from him, and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“So, what’d you do?”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything,” he replied with an edge she knew too well.</p><p>“Riiight. I’m sure. One moment, she was about ready to jump over the table to get into your pants and the next she looks utterly disturbed and leaves. What did you say?”</p><p>The devilish grin on his face sent an unexpected (at least she’d like to tell herself that) wave of heat through her.</p><p>“Oh my, Robin. Are you jealous?” The last word was nothing but a purr she could almost feel vibrating through her as he lent across the table, into her personal space.</p><p>Despite the instant tightness in her core at the tone and his smouldering eyes, she scoffed.</p><p>“You wish. I had to observe her and the way she was about to drop her panties for you was disgustingly obvious. I only came here because I wanted to know what you said to her.”</p><p>Charlie’s smirk made his disbelief obvious. She took offence to that, so she stomped her boot in a practiced manner and pressed the blade that had sprung out right against the other assassin’s femoral artery, dangerously close to his crotch.</p><p>Instead of backing off, or running away screaming like a normal person, Charlie’s eyes flashed with desire and he whispered huskily “That your blade, or are you just happy to see me?”</p><p>“Just answer the question, asshole,” she drawled while moving her foot up a little, feeling his hardness even through the jeans and leather of her boots separating flesh from flesh.</p><p>“Fine,” he sighed. “She asked me what I did, I told her I was a spy, she said she was a spy too and then she asked, how I would go about getting her secrets. I said I’d torture her, which got her all excited and she demanded to know how I’d do it. So I told her that I’d hang her from the rafters and nail her feet to the ground, with a nail gun. She left immediately afterwards, coward. What did she expect me to say? How I’d fuck her? As <em>Torture</em>? Please.” The last word was scoffed derisively.</p><p>Quinn couldn’t supress a snort at his explanation.</p><p>“Seriously? I tell you to go on a date with her and keep her busy and you tell her how you’d like to torture her?” Her voice was dripping exasperation and Charlie had the decency to look slightly chastised.</p><p>“I got carried away. Did you see her skin? It’d look so pretty marred with scars.”</p><p>Quinn sighed, but conceded his point with a waved hand. The woman’s skin <em>would</em> look divine with torture scars and her eyes would look so pretty while she was begging. Not that either of them would torture an innocent.</p><p>“Fine, whatever. Huck got the manuscript, so you did your job. Can’t wait to read it, if her excerpt was any indication that shit is juicy and quite well written.”</p><p>She ate a few bites of the amateur author’s leftover food while Charlie snorted.</p><p>“Seriously Robin, you’re looking forward to reading a book of porn?” Shifting closer towards her he lowered his voice. “Come with me and I’ll do things to you that’ll make the senators’, attorneys’ and governors’ kinky exploits in there look like a blushing girl’s first time.”</p><p>Head propped up on a hand and leg still resting on the man’s lap she pretended to consider his proposition. They both knew how this evening would continue, but she had come a long way from the girl who couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn with a bullet that Charlie had taken on as his protégé. She was no longer inexperienced and weak. Now, she gave as good as she got and she’d certainly never make it easy for the other B6-13 agent.</p><p>Playing hard to get with the skills to back her up, seeing the desperation build inside the other’s eyes and bringing one of the country’s most dangerous men to nearly beg for her got her hotter than anything else. <em>Almost</em>, she silently conceded. The only thing hotter than getting Charlie riled up was the point where he broke and just <em>took her.</em> Even the thought of his feral expression as he drilled his hard cock into her wet pussy, hands bruising her supple flesh, made her whimper.</p><p>Eyes glazed with lust she decided to save the whole powerplay for another day. She needed Charlie inside her and she needed him <em>now</em>.</p><p>Dropping her foot and twisting it to get the knife to recede, she got up, dropped a few bills on the table and sauntered out of the restaurant, aware of the predator’s eyes on her ass. As expected, he was right behind her and, not wasting a second, pressed her up against the closest wall, devouring her mouth with just the right amount of teeth, biting her lips savagely. Giving as good as she got, Quinn bit back, entwined their tongues and put a hand into his hair.</p><p>Using the newly gained leverage to draw his head back, she twisted and reversed their positions, pressing against his hard body. His hands found her ass, gripping it and pulling her up, until her legs wound around his middle and she ground her crotch against his.</p><p>Their kiss was as violent as ever and Quinn soon found her back pressed against the wall again, with his rock-hard cock grinding against her dripping core. Drawing his head back she looked into his eyes, finding her own feral expression mirrored back and hissed “Fuck me already, bitch.”</p><p>His eyes darkened further at that and he snarled. She knew exactly how to rile him up.</p><p>Without further warning, he pushed up her skirt, ripped her panties off and freed his straining cock to slide into her in one swift motion. She swore violently and pulled him in for another kiss while he rammed his manhood inside her again and again. Her back rubbed against the rough brick wall and the slight pain only made her crave more, so she forced his head down to her bared neck, where he bit down savagely. She moaned and cursed brokenly, overwhelmed by the exquisite pain and the heavenly feeling of his cock drilling into her.</p><p>Not one to be outdone, she used the hand not savagely pulling his hair to sink her sharp nails into his back, which earned her a deep appreciative groan.</p><p>He shifted his position a little, spreading her legs more and she clenched down on him, drawing him even deeper into her body. With the new position he could fuck her even faster, all the while biting, licking and sucking bruises into her neck, hands digging into the soft flesh of her thighs to hold her up better.</p><p>“Aahn… Fuck, Charlie… Yesyesyes deeper, fuck me like you mean it!” She panted into his ear and he redoubled his efforts. A normal girl would have stopped him from the brutal pace he set, but she only egged him on, urging him to fuck her faster and harder.</p><p>After a few more deep thrusts, she felt like an electric current was running through her, her muscles locked up and she climaxed with a deep moan. Charlie came but a moment later, hot cum flooding her womb as his teeth sank even deeper into her shoulder.</p><p>They remained like that for a moment, trading slow kisses tasting of her blood to calm down, then she bucked forwards, taking him by surprise and making him stumble backwards. Once free from the wall, she twisted out of his iron grip, landing on her feet, and pulled down her skirt.</p><p>Giving the other assassin a salacious grin, she patted his cheek and whispered a single word into his ear “Adequate.”</p><p>Charlie growled at that, pulling her against him again and kissing her forcefully.</p><p>“I’ll show you adequate, Robin,” he promised with a dark grin.</p><p>“Bring it on, champ,” she chuckled, leaned away from his hungry mouth, twisted out of his hold once more, and stalked off with a slight limp in the direction of her car.</p><p>The ride to his apartment – closer than hers – was filled by their usual mixture of flirty banter, insults, and threats.</p><p>“So, what will you do with the manuscript now? You could just kill the girl and blackmail the 17 powerful men she wrote about in <em>great detail</em> yourself.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she scoffed. “Very funny. I imagine that’d go down great with Liv. No, we’re going to read it, find out who’s who and tell them to pay the slut the three million to keep her quiet.”</p><p>“Calling her a slut, Robin? Careful, or I might get the idea that you <em>are</em> jealous.”</p><p>She punched his arm, hard. “Shut up, Charlie.”</p><p>As soon as she turned off the engine, an insistent mouth was on hers again, hands in her hair pulling her across the gear shift onto her lover’s lap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>